Perjanjian
by seashellien
Summary: Perjanjian telah dibuat - dan Perjanjian itu mengharuskan Do Kyungsoo memasuki ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga untuk memperbaiki nilai olahraganya dengan cara 'berolahraga bersama' gurunya yang bernama Kim Jongin! Oneshoot - PWP - Kaisoo - NC - Yaoi - Read and Review ?


**Title : Perjanjian ?**

 **Kaisoo Oneshoot Fanfiction by Seashellien**

.

 **-standard disclaimer applied-**

.

.

.  
 **.**

"Dasar guru olahraga sialan! Aku bahkan tak sudi untuk menyetujui perjanjian bodoh itu!" Kyungsoo mengumpat sembari menendang tong sampah yang ada di kelasnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas untuk menemui guru olahraga yang ia sebut pembawa sial itu, tak mempedulikan teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

Sesungguhnya mereka tak heran juga, karena guru olahraga mereka selalu menyasar Kyungsoo dan selalu membuat nilai olahraga Kyungsoo jelek..

Untuk seorang siswa ambisius seperti Kyungsoo, nilai olahraga yang buruk bisa menurunkan peringkatnya di sekolah bukan?

Nah, sekarang Kyungsoo harus menepati apa yang ada dalam perjanjian itu..

Perjanjian ini dibuat kan untuk meluluskan Kyungsoo? Jadi bukankah Kyungsoo yang membutuhkannya?

Bahkan sang Guru olahraga berani berkata jika Kyungsoo bisa melebihi target sang guru maka Kyungsoo bisa mendapat nilai B atau bahkan A.

Tawaran bagus, bukan?

Tapi sesungguhnya tidak bagus juga.. Karena Kyungsoo harus menguras tenaganya sampai sang guru merasa 'puas'..

.  
.

Kyungsoo kini memasuki sebuah ruangan, ruangan tempat menyimpan peralatan olahraga yang cukup luas. Kyungsoo bahkan harus berpikir ulang karena gengsi ketika ingin masuk, tapi karena nilai, Kyungsoo harus menemui gurunya itu.

"Selamat siang Kim Seonsaengnim.." Kyungsoo menunduk sebagai formalitas belaka, berharap gurunya yang duduk di kursi tanpa sandaran itu melihat etika yang sedikit banyak ada dalam diri Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap untuk berolahraga, Do Kyungsoo? Oh iya bisakah kau kunci pintunya dulu?" Kyungsoo sedikit menggeram sembari melangkah ke arah pintu untuk menutupnya dari dalam. Kenapa gurunya ini selalu to the point? Bahkan Kyungsoo saja tak yakin bahwa perjanjian ANEH untuk remidial semua ujuan olahraga ini akan sukses.

"Sudah ku tutup pintunya, Kim Seonsaengnim..."

"Hmm.. Sekarang giliranmu untuk 'membuka' semuanya. Ingat, Semuanya!"

Sang guru - Kim seonsaengnim mulai menyeringai. Ternyata muridnya yang imut ini langsung mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan. Seringai itu perlahan menjadi gejolak panas dalam tubuhnya. Kini sang guru sedang memandang Kyungsoo yang mulai melakukan kegiatan -lepas-melepas- sembari mengumpat dalam hati _'Oh shit, ini benar-benar indah'_..

"Sudah seonsangnim.." 

"Sekarang, mendekatlah.."

Kyungsoo pun melangkah, mendekati sang seonsaengnim yang masih duduk di kursi sembari menatap lantai di bawahnya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang merona karena malu.

Kyungsoo kini sampai di depan sang seonsaengnim yang bahkan wajahnya tak bisa ia lihat karena matanya yang tak berani memandang dengan sudut berbeda.

"Seonsaengnim... A-apa yang harus kulakukan..? Ke-kenapa aku harus melepas semua bajuku..?"

 _Hei Kyungsoo, jangan sok polos... Bukankah kau tahu sifat Kim seonsaengnim yang sesungguhnya?_  
 _Bahkan kau menyadarinya - bahwa Kim seonsaengnim selalu menatap bokongmu ketika pelajaran olahraga.._

Sang guru kini berdiri dari kursinya - dengan jarak tubuh yang sangat dekat dengan sang murid.

"Hmm.. Aku sudah mempersiapkan matras agar punggungmu tak sakit."

"..."

"Dan yang harus kau lakukan adalah... hanya membuka kakimu lebar-lebar..."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah - ia gugup setengah mati.

"...dan mendesahlah untukku.."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kini menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.  
Gugup. Itulah alasan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah polos tanpa sehelai kain pun sedikit berdegup dan berdesir saat sang seonsaengnim berbisik dengan suara rendah nan seksi.

 _Oh, apa katamu Kyungsoo? Seksi?_  
 _Jangan katakan bahwa kau sudah tertarik dengan Seonsaengnim mesum yang satu ini..._

Hei... Sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo juga bukan namja mungil nan polos yang sering dibayangkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kyungsoo juga sering menatap lapar saat namja-namja seme di sekolahnya. Bahkan saat awal Kim seonsaengnim memperkenalkan diri di kelasnya, Kyungsoo sempat menelan ludah karena terpesona akan feromon sang guru yang sangat kuat.

 _Oh tidak, kita harus menyalahkan Luhan karena telah mempengaruhi Kyungsoo si pintar dengan pikiran-pikiran mesum yang bersumber dari curhatan Luhan tentang 'tusukan bertenaga' Oh Sehun yang notabene adalah adik kelas mereka._

"Kyungsoo.. Kau mau kumasuki dengan gaya apa?"

Kembali lagi, ada suara yang memecah lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Aish! Kenapa kau ini sangat frontal? Bahkan gaya bercinta saja ditanyakan!"  
Kyungsoo sedikit kesal Kim Seonsaengnim - Atau Kim Jongin - kini sedikit mengerenyitkan dahi karena ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Hei, aku bertanya karena aku..."

"Biarkan aku tidur di matras itu! Bukankah kau sudah menyiapkannya?"  
Ucapan Jongin terputus gara-gara Kyungsoo yang seenaknya menyela.

Ternyata Kyungsoo memang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya...

Tentu saja Kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar karena Kyungsoo menginginkan ini semua cepat selesai dan dirinya mendapat nilai setidaknya B.

Kini Kyungsoo memilih berjalan mendekat ke arah matras di belakang sang guru dan menidurkan dirinya di sana. Posisi tidur dengan menggunakan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan kepala, tidur menyamping dengan gaya yang tanpa sadar terlihat sensual, tentu saja Kim seonsaengnim sudah menelan ludah karena pemandangan seksi di depannya.

Kyungsoo sekarang mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya - sedikit berusaha menggoda seonsaengnim nan mesum yang tengah menatapnya - lapar.  
Yap, selamat Do Kyungsoo~ Kau sudah membangunkan Singa yang tertidur..

Tap

tap

tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat cepat, mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo sembari melepas jas yang digunakannya. Sepertinya permainan akan segera dimulai karena Kim sensaengnim sudah menindih tubuh Kyungsoo sembari menata mata Kyungsoo.

 _'Oh damn..kenapa Kim seonsaengnim sangat seksi?_ '

"Untuk saat ini jangan panggil aku seonsaengnim.. Panggil aku Kim Jongin, kau mengerti?"

Hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, bisakah kita mulai 'Ujian olahraga' ini sekarang?"

Tak ada jawaban yang diucapkan karena bibir Kyungsoo terlanjur dibungkam oleh sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang dalam - menuntut - panas. Membuat gairah keduanya naik berkali lipat dan menggemakan desahan di seluruh sudut ruangan.

 _Olahraga._  
Hei jika kalian mengartikannya dengan bahasa yang biasa - maka kalian salah besar.  
Olahraga yang dimaksud Kim seonsaengnim adalah saat Kim seonsaengnim bergerak maju-mundur untuk menusuk lubang Kyungsoo.

 _Bukankah itu terdengar menarik?_

 _._

 _.  
_  
Darah kembali berdesir dan panas mulai mengalir saat keduanya mulai saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Ketika tangan sang guru mulai menjalar ke bagian dada, Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak dalam dirinya.  
Terbukti sekarang Kyungsoo mulai menggeliat - menahan rasa nikmat berlebih yang muncul karena seonsaeongnim nya yang seksi itu sedang mempermainkan putingnya.

"Ahh.. Seonsaengnim... Hhh.."

Ciuman sudah terlepas, namun nyatanya kenikmatan yang lebih besar mulai dirasakan Kyungsoo. Sang guru mulai mengecup dan menjilat leher Kyungsoo, lalu menggesekkan miliknya yang masih ditutup oleh celana dengan milik Kyungsoo yang sudah bangun hanya karena permainan tangan sang guru di tubuh bagian atasnya - membuat Kyungsoo kembali merasakan ransangan nikmat yang terus saja menggerus logika - menggantinya dengan nafsu yang tak kunjung padam.

"Kuperingatkan, panggil aku dengan namaku, sayang..."

"Jongin..Engh..."

Kaki Kyungsoo mulai membuka dengan sendirinya saat Jongin mulai meremas lembut penisnya. Memijatnya dengan lembut dan berharap bahwa Kyungsoo akan menyukai permainan baru ini.

"Lebih cepat.. Ahh~ Jebaaal~"

Semakin seksi. setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Jongin tentang Kyungsoo. Desahannya dan juga tubuhnya yang basah karena keringat makin membuat Jongin bersemangat untuk bermain-main dengan muridnya yang seksi ini.

" Ini nikmat sekali... Aah-" Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya. Kepalanya tertarik ke belakang. Lututnya melemas. Ada sesuatu yang akan meledak; seperti sesuatu yang akan keluar. Kyungsoo memekik; memberitahu bahwa ia akan orgasme.

"AHHH~"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mencapai puncaknya. Tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Kini Kyungsoo memiliki pandangan baru - seks itu tak selamanya buruk - hei itu menyenangkan.  
Mungkin menyenangkan, tapi mungkin ini salah Kyungsoo yang ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya bercinta.  
Tentu saja keingintahuan yang besar dari seorang pemuda bisa di salah-gunakan oleh orang dewasa yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Hei, siapa yang peduli dengan tanggung jawab atau norma-norma setelah melihat keindahan seperti yang Kyungsoo miliki?  
Selama ada kesempatan, bukankah Kim Jongin masih memiliki harapan untuk bisa memasuki lubang sempit milik Kyungsoo?

Jongin kini bangkit - melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo sedikit terpaku saat melihat penis gurunya yang besar itu. Membayangkan penis itu masuk ke lubangnya dan menusuknya dengan keras dan dirinya sendiri yang terlentang pasrah dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Membayangkannya saja membuat tubuh Kyungsoo semakin memanas!

Sedangkan Jongin kini menatap Kyungsoo dengan kilat nafsu di matanya - tanpa sadar Jongin menjilat bibirnya sendiri karena pemandangan indah di depannya.

Kyungsoo yang mengangkang dan terengah-engah. Tubuhnya yang berkeringat dan penuh dengan bercak sperma dan matanya yang sesekali terpejam karena rasa nikmat yang masih menjalar bahkan saat Jongin tidak menyentuhnya.

Sungguh Jongin sudah tak tahan!

"Jangan melihatku seperti seorang maniak begitu" kata Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan, lebih terdengar seperti suara memohon.

Suara memohon yang terdengar itu malah seperti panggilan untuk Jongin agar segera memasuki Kyungsoo. Mungkin karena Jongin yang memang kelewat pervert dan mesum - maka permintaan Kyungsoo tadi terdengar sangat berbeda di telinganya

Setelah Jongin melumuri penisnya dengan lube yang ia siapkan sejak tadi, ia mulai kembali menindih Kyungsoo yang sudah terlentang dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk sehingga lubangnya terpampang dengan Jelas. Jongin lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa mencakar atau melakukan apapun padaku jika merasa sakit. Aku ingin penisku yang pertama kali memasukimu, bukan jariku.."

 _Oh Damn! Pasti lubangku akan robek!_ \- setidaknya itulah yang dikhawatirkan Kyungsoo dalam hati. Meskipun sudah ada pelumas, tetap saja tak ada peregangan apapun untuk lubangnya.

Jongin kemudian memposisikan juniornya di lubang Kyungsoo yang telah berkedut. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat junior itu merangsak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dengan cepat dan juga kasar. Ia merintih saat hentakan itu menyakiti anusnya. Terasa perih dan juga mengganjal.

"Argghh! Kau guru tapi kau sangat bodoh! Sakit-"

Jongin sama sekali tak mempedulikan rintihan Kyungsoo. Jongin sekarang malah meresapi kenikmatan yang bersumber dari lubang Kyungsoo. sangat sempit dan begitu hangat - benar-benar membuat dirinya harus menggeram karena kenikmatan.

Jongin kini mulai bergerak liar. Sungguh lubang Kyungsoo yang sangat ketat telah menutup rasa belas kasihannya pada Kyungsoo yang berusaha menahan rintihan kesakitannya. Bahkan kini Jongin menutup matanya - merasakan kenikmatan itu lebih dalam. Jongin juga menutup matanya dari pemandangan yang menyedihkan - bahwa Kyungsoo kini mulai mengeluarkan air mata karena rasa perih dari anusnya yang sangat menyiksa.

"Berhenti! Akh! Akh! Stop- OOOUUUH!"

 _Gotcha!_

Jongin sudah menemukan titik nikmat Kyungsoo. Sekarang tugasnya adalah menusuk titik itu terus menerus hingga membuat Kyungsoo menjerit karena kenikmatan.

 _Masuk._

 _Keluar._

 _Maju._

 _Mundur._

Terus seperti itu hingga sekarang yang terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo hanyalah rancauan penuh nafsu dan seolah menghipnotis Jongin untuk melakukan lebih dari ini

"Oh! Shit! Disitu! Ya, ya, disitu! Ohh- aaah~"

"Kyung- kau sempit! Damn!"

Jongin semakin liar dalam gerakannya untuk menyetubuhi Kyungsoo. Jongin telah melupakan segalanya kecuali Kyungsoo dan lubangnya yang sungguh sempit. Tubuh Kyungsoo terhentak-hentak karena permainan gila yang dimulai dengan sebuah perjanjian bodoh yang menyenangkan ini.

"Lebih cepathh - Ya! Kau hebat!"

Bukannya merasa lelah - Kyungsoo malah makin bergerak liar. Karena itulah Jongin sedikit menggeram saat Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan tusukan penis Jongin. Kini Kyungsoo telah mengikuti perintah dari nafsunya - agar Kyungsoo mulai mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Dan benar saja - Kyungsoo mendesah makin keras dan juga semakin liar dalam menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sedangkan tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan begitu erat dan sesekali mencakar Jongin tanpa sadar karena tubuhnya yang terasa makin panas dan makin merasakan kenikmatan.

"Jongin-hh~ Aku mau- Akhh! YAAAA~"

Kyungsoo kembali klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Jongin bahkan belum sampai puncak sekalipun. Kyungsoo memuji dalam hati - betapa kuatnya gurunya ini saat bercinta.

"Sial-hh.. Kenapa kau orgasme duluan sayang?"

"Maaf- aakkhh!" Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa menahannya " Jongin aku lelaaah~"

Tak ada permohonan yang didengar. Jongin malah bergerak makin liar karena lubang Kyungsoo yang makin berkedut karena baru saja mengalami orgasme.

"Aku belum selesai- Ah! Shit! Kau menjepitnya Kyung-"

"Lebih cepat. Ohh-"

Mereka terus bergerak berlawanan arah - hingga akhirnya.. 

"Ahh- Kau nikmat! Sempit!" Jongin semakin dalam menusuk, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terhentak-hentak. Rupanya ia akan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya.

Akhirnya Jongin mencapai orgasmenya. Tubuh Jongin langsung ambruk menindih tubuh beberapa detik terus berlalu. Yang ada adalah suara nafas yang saling menyahut terus menerus.

"Kau benar-benar seksi, Kyungsoo-ya" Jongin memuji Kyungsoo. Memang satu sesi itu tadi sangat menyenangkan.

"Penismu juga yang paling nikmat, Kim Seongsaengnim" Kyungsoo menyeringai – sembari membelai wajah guru mesumnya itu.

"Tentu saja! Kau dapat **A** karena memujiku, tapi– "

"Benarkah..?" Mata Kyungsoo membola imut setelah memotong perkataan gurunya itu."Yeay!" Tangan Kyungsoo yang semula berada di pundak Jongin terkepal dan bergerak ke atas dan kembali berseru – "Yea-mph"

Jongin kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Kyungsoo-ya.."

Senyuman Kyungsoo luntur sudah saat suara berat Jongin kembali _menusuk telinganya._

"Sekarang kita harus ganti posisi. Menungginglah Kyungsoo~ "

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaah!Keparat!" Kyungsoo mengumpat walau terlambat. "Aku lelah! Ouh!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tetap menungging, mengangkang, lalu menunging lagi untuk gurunya yang paling mesum itu. Siapa sih yang dapat menolak tusukan-tusukan nikmat seperti ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

 **END**

Hohoho :D Ini sudah pernah di share di salah satu Fp di facebook. Ada yang tau FP EXO Kaisoo Hunhan Yaoi Fanfiction? Saya admin di situ juga (ya walau masih hiatus sih) -.-

Ini aku share soalnya ada beberapa readers dari FP yang minta aku juga repost ff ini disini. Jadi inilah yang aku lakukan :D dengan sedikit edit di sana sini, tentu saja..

Buat The Cyclone – feel ku baru campur aduk – aduduhh aku sudah lanjutin Cuma buntu karena feel nulisk kurang! Wanna help me? Anyone?

Review…?


End file.
